Seulement ami ?
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: A la fin du volume 15 de Hanakimi, Sano et Nakatsu sont aux bains publics et discute de Mizuki, mais les choses ne vont pas se passer comme ils le pensaient. La 2 version est plus....détaillée
1. Seulement Ami ? verison 1

Titre: Seulement amis ?  
Auteur: Ash-Ash (ou Kim pour les habitués ^^)  
Source: Hanakimi  
Genre: Yaoi, lemon  
Couple: Sano x Nakatsu  
Disclamer: tout est à Hisaya Nakajo-sama  
Commentaire: un cadeau pour mon ami Aya qui en lisant le volume 15, aurait bien aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose ^^ Donc,vous aurez compris, cela reprend le passage dans les bains, à la fin du volume 15. En plus, Aya m'a laisser carte blanche ! Arigato !

**Seulement amis ?**

-Haa. Ça fait du bien, cette bonne eau chaude...ça ressource.  
-Carrément.  
-Ô bonheur suprême chantonna Nakatsu.  
-C'est pas dans la baignoire du dortoir...qu'on peut se détendre comme ça.  
-C'est sûr...Izumi. Tu sais...j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, depuis l'autre jour. Je...Je voudrai qu'on continue à être amis, comme avant...Je veux pas perdre ton amitié pour un truc comme ça...Tu vois...C'est peut être égoïste de ma part...Tu trouves sans doute que c'est des belles paroles...Mais c'est ce que je pense !  
-Ouais, ce serais bien, si ça pouvait ne rien changer entre nous, rougit Sano.  
-Izumi...  
-Moi aussi...Quand tu m'as posé la question, j'ai hésité à te répondre...Mais...Ce qui se passe entre nous deux et ce qui se passe entre lui et nous, c'est différent. On reste les même qu'avant, pourquoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit ?  
-A...Alors ça veut dire qu'on est toujours des potes ?  
-Évidemment, débile !...Évidemment...malheureusement...fini-t-il en murmurant.

Sano gardait le regard détourné, rouge à cause de leur discussion. Et Nakatsu qui avait ce regard si innocent, si attirant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Oui, malheureusement, ils étaient "potes"...seulement amis. Certes, Sano aimait Ashiya, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Shuichi. Mais Nakatsu aussi aimait Ashiya et ne devait pas penser comme Izumi.

-Izumi...pourquoi "malheureusement" ?

Mais que répondre à ça ? Même Sano ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi il a dit ça. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et remarqua qu'ils étaient très proches, ce qui fit rougir Sano encore plus. Shuichi aussi était un peu rouge, mais ce devait être la chaleur du bain. Il y a des jours où Izumi aimerait être soule, au moins, ça justifierait le fait qu'il veuille l'embrasser tout à coup. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ils étaient là, tous les deux, rougit par la chaleur du bain et peut être à cause de leur discussion, séparés par quelques centimètres.

Sano sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son ami. Ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse, avec ce regard si innocent. Izumi savait qu'il devait lui répondre, mais que lui dire ? C'était d'autant plus dur, après le sujet de leur discussion. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cette maudite discussion. Il s'en voulait d'avoir des sentiments si confus. En même temps, s'ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation aussi.

Nakatsu semblait de plus en plus proche, comme si cela allait aider Sano à répondre plus vite. Mais au contraire, cela le paralysait. Être dans les bains publics avaient des bons et des mauvais côtés...En fait non, il y avait beaucoup de bons côtés et cela faisait oublier les mauvais. Il y avait la proximité, le fait qu'il pouvait admirer le corps de Shuichi, voir la chaleur rougir son visage. Mais surtout, si Sano rougissait aussi, il pouvait faire passer ça pour la température du bain.

-Izumi !

Le voilà encore plus près. Il le faisait exprès ? Et Sano ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Par contre, il devait détourner le regard, sinon, il n'arriverai peut être pas à se maîtriser. Il avait de la chance que Nakatsu était pas très futé parce qu'après coup, Sano se rendit compte que détourner le regard en rougissant aurait alerté n'importe qui d'autre**(1)**. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à saigner du nez...la chaleur, oui, cela pourrait expliquer, tout. Ou presque.

Le blond continuait de se rapprocher, n'abandonnant pas sa tactique du "plus je suis près, plus vite j'aurai ma réponse". Et de son côté, Izumi reculait jusqu'à être coincé dans le coin du bain. Plus d'échappatoire, à moins de fuir. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, non. Mais il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, sous prétexte que le corps luisant de son camarade l'attirait de plus en plus. Mais ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour prendre le visage de Sano dans ses mains afin que leurs yeux se plongent les uns dans les autres.

-Izumi, tu vas arrêter de fuir et me répondre. Et regarde moi dans les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit toujours potes, en fait...  
-Oui...enfin non...c'est compliqué.

Sano voyait la tristesse dans le regard de son ami. Il était content qu'ils étaient amis, mais en y pensant, il voulait plus. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait aussi Ashiya qui revenait dans son esprit. Faudrait qu'il règle cette histoire, qu'il choisisse...Ashiya était une fille, certes, mais vraiment naïve et ne comprenait rien. Mais Nakatsu n'était pas vraiment différent, seulement, c'était un garçon, lui. Mais c'était le côté masculin de Mizuki qui l'attirait...

-Nakatsu...

Le blond avait le regard baissé, une larme traçait son chemin sur sa joue. Le cœur de Sano oublia de battre un instant, figé par cette vue. Il regardait cette larme suivre son chemin sur la joue, puis le cou avant qu'il l'arrête avec ses lèvres. Sa langue remonta le long du cou, suivant le trajet tracé, jusqu'au visage de Shuichi. Ce dernier était surpris, mais Sano aussi, était surpris par son geste. Son corps avait réagit tout seul, il ne le contrôlait plus. Cette fois, il l'avait pris dans ses bras de façon à ne pas le laisser partir. Il voulait une réponse, il l'aurait, sa tête ayant enfin fait un choix, plutôt inattendu pour Sano.

-Ne soit pas triste. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit de simple amis. Mais je veux bien plus.

Izumi susurrait à l'oreille de Nakatsu, le sentant frémir au souffle de sa voix. Cela donnait des frissons à Sano. Il ne pensait pas un jour être aussi impatient, d'avoir autant envie de partager avec quelqu'un tous ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Pendant qu'il parlait, il laissait ses doigts courir le long de l'échine du blond. Qu'il aimerait sentir la peau douce de son ami sur la sienne. Mais Shuichi ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa surprise.

-I...Izumi...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Que tu sèches tes larmes. En fait, j'aurai pas cru que ça me ferai mal que tu sois si heureux qu'on reste ami...  
-Izumi...

Et cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Nakatsu qui avait pris son ami dans ses bras, la tête de Sano dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait les doigts du blond passer dans ses cheveux, c'était agréable et apaisant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade, prudemment. Mais Shuichi continuait de le garder contre lui. Il aurait pu passer une éternité comme ça, mais la réalité les rappela à l'ordre. Un bruit d'objets qui tombent se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils étaient toujours seuls, mais ils se séparèrent, confus et rouges.

Chacun regardaient dans la direction opposée, mais du coin de l'œil, ils s'observaient. Sano sentait encore le contact de leur peau, l'une contre l'autre, les doigts de son ami qui passaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Shuichi avait beau l'énerver très souvent, Sano ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Tout l'attirait, de ses cheveux blonds à ses yeux innocents en passant par ses lèvres dont il avait envie de connaître le goût.

De son côté, Nakatsu s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Il aimait Mizuki, mais en même temps, la sensation de tenir Izumi dans ses bras n'était pas désagréable. Bizarrement, ça l'avait calmé de rester contre son meilleur ami. En regardant Sano du coin de l'œil, il réalisait de plus en plus de choses et surtout le fait qu'il était dans les bains publics et n'avaient pour vêtements qu'une simple serviette.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Nakatsu, c'était la façon dont il se surprenait de regarder et de penser à son ami. Certes, une accolade entre ami, c'était normal, mais il avait bien sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il aurait voulu continuer à tenir Izumi contre lui...

Il sentait encore le contact des doigts de Sano contre sa peau et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier. Mais il se rendit compte que cela se passait réellement et tourna la tête vers Izumi. Celui-ci en profita pour saisir le visage du blond entre ses mains et se rapprocher. Mais il ne fit rien de plus. Il regardait Shuichi dans les yeux et celui-ci rougissait encore plus. Ils avaient leur visage encore plus près qu'avant.

-Nakatsu...

Mais le footballeur l'interrompit d'un chaste baiser, ce qui surpris un peu Sano et le fit sourire. Après tout, à quoi bon parler puisqu'un simple regard, un simple frisson pouvait tout dire. Mais il n'aurait pas pensé que Shuichi prendrait cette initiative. A lui de continuer, puisqu'il n'était pas rejeté.

Il se plongea dans le regard de son ami avant de l'embrasser doucement, délicatement. Ses mains glissaient le long de la nuque du blond avant de se perdre dans son dos. Celles de Nakatsu allèrent plutôt s'entremêler dans les cheveux noirs d'Izumi. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux, leurs langues se chamaillant gentiment.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment sans trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient, plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, s'y perdant. Les mains de Sano descendirent doucement le long du dos de Shuichi avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la serviette. Il regarda intensément son futur amant. Ce dernier le regardait avec confiance. Plus de questionnement inutile, leurs pensées étaient accaparées par l'instant présent et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à être l'un avec l'autre, l'effleurement de leur peau, de leurs lèvres.

Nakatsu se retrouva à la place de Sano, dans le coin du bain, les bras autour du cou de son ami. Ce dernier avait délaissé les lèvres du blond pour plutôt s'attaquer à sa gorge et descendait lentement. Shuichi frissonnait de plaisir sous les caresses d'Izumi dont les mains n'avaient toujours pas bougé. A présent, Sano s'attaquait au torse du footballeur, sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

Shuichi se cambrait sous les effleurements qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Il attrapa le visage d'Izumi et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sano se redressa pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser suave. Mais le blond se faisait plus pressant, ayant entouré le bassin d'Izumi de ses jambes, rouge de l'audace de son initiative.

Les serviettes ne restèrent pas en place longtemps et les deux jeunes hommes se collaient l'un à l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Nakatsu accaparait totalement l'attention de son amant. Ce dernier observait la moindre réaction du blond chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer les choses, aller trop vite. C'était un moment important pour tous les deux.

Tout d'abord, fallait qu'il le détende et ce n'était pas facile. Shuichi se cambrait sous les attentions de Sano, surtout quand elle se concentrait à un certain endroit. Le footballeur semblait, néanmoins, de plus en plus impatient. Il s'excitait de plus en plus, comme un enfant. Il se faisait plus entreprenant: Izumi compris le message. Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. Après un dernier regard, il embrassa langoureusement son amant tout en ne faisant qu'un avec lui.

Les deux adolescents savouraient chaque instant. Nakatsu s'était arqué sous la douleur, mais Sano la lui fit oublier bien vite. Il se détendit et apprécia ce moment spécial entre eux. Ils étaient coupé du monde, dans leur bulle. Mais des voix se firent entendre et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent brusquement, tout rouge, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître leurs camarades d'internat, Nanba à leur tête.

Ils avaient pu venir gratuitement parce qu'ils avaient déblayé la neige. Mais Sano et Nakatsu ne regrettaient pas d'avoir payé leur entrée, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Shuichi ne tarda pas à ne plus supporter la chaleur et dut sortir. Le blond s'allongea sur un banc et son amant alla à ses côtés. Peu à peu, le footballeur repris ses esprits et croisa le regard d'Izumi. Il songea à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait et rougit avant de finalement rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pensais au fait que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas me céder Mizuki.  
-Il se trouve que maintenant, c'est toi que je ne cèderai pas.  
-Izumi...

Sano embrassa brièvement Nakatsu et sourit. Il retourna dans le bain, laissant le blond en compagnie de Taiki. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore un peu perdu dans leur bulle qui venait à peine d'être éclatée. Mais ils espéraient que leur prochaine rencontre intime ne sera pas dans un lointain futur.

**Fin**

**(1)**Phrase alternative: "Sano se rendit compte que détourner le regard en rougissant aurait fait crier les fan girls"

Ne pas râler, ne pas crier, je sais. La fin est bâclée...du moins, c'est sentiment que j'ai, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux Et le lemon n'a pas de détail. Il y aura une deuxième version, plus détaillée qui va suivre. Ce sera exactement la même fic, mais la partie lemon sera plus développée ^^  
Aya, j'espère que ça te plaira ^^


	2. Version 2

Commentaire: la version 2.0 comme promis ^^

**Seulement amis ?**

-Haa. Ça fait du bien, cette bonne eau chaude...ça ressource.  
-Carrément.  
-Ô bonheur suprême chantonna Nakatsu.  
-C'est pas dans la baignoire du dortoir...qu'on peut se détendre comme ça.  
-C'est sûr...Izumi. Tu sais...j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, depuis l'autre jour. Je...Je voudrai qu'on continue à être amis, comme avant...Je veux pas perdre ton amitié pour un truc comme ça...Tu vois...C'est peut être égoïste de ma part...Tu trouves sans doute que c'est des belles paroles...Mais c'est ce que je pense !  
-Ouais, ce serais bien, si ça pouvait ne rien changer entre nous, rougit Sano.  
-Izumi...  
-Moi aussi...Quand tu m'as posé la question, j'ai hésité à te répondre...Mais...Ce qui se passe entre nous deux et ce qui se passe entre lui et nous, c'est différent. On reste les même qu'avant, pourquoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit ?  
-A...Alors ça veut dire qu'on est toujours des potes ?  
-Évidemment, débile !...Évidemment...malheureusement...fini-t-il en murmurant.

Sano gardait le regard détourné, rouge à cause de leur discussion. Et Nakatsu qui avait ce regard si innocent, si attirant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Oui, malheureusement, ils étaient "potes"...seulement amis. Certes, Sano aimait Ashiya, mais c'était pas pareil qu'avec Shuichi. Mais Nakatsu aussi, aimait Ashiya et ne devait pas penser comme Izumi.

-Izumi...pourquoi "malheureusement" ?

Mais que répondre à ça ? Même Sano ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi il a dit ça. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et remarqua qu'ils étaient très proches, ce qui fit rougir Sano encore plus. Shuichi aussi, était un peu rouge, mais ce devait être la chaleur du bain. Il y a des jours où Izumi aimerait être soule, au moins, ça justifierait le fait qu'il veuille l'embrasser tout à coup. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ils étaient là, tous les deux, rougits par la chaleur du bain et peut être à cause de leur discussion, séparés par quelques centimètres.

Sano sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son ami. Ce dernier attendait toujours une réponse, avec ce regard si innocent. Izumi savait qu'il devait lui répondre, mais que lui dire ? C'était d'autant plus dur, après le sujet de leur discussion. Tout ça, c'était à cause de cette maudite discussion. Il s'en voulait d'avoir des sentiments si confus. En même temps, s'ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation aussi.

Nakatsu semblait de plus en plus proche, comme si cela allait aider Sano à répondre plus vite. Mais au contraire, cela le paralysait. Être dans les bains publics avaient des bons et des mauvais côtés...En fait non, il y avait beaucoup de bons côtés et cela faisait oublier les mauvais. Il y avait la proximité, le fait qu'il pouvait admirer le corps de Shuichi, voir la chaleur rougir son visage. Mais surtout, si Sano rougissait aussi, il pouvait faire passer ça pour la température du bain.

-Izumi !

Le voilà encore plus près. Il le faisait exprès ? Et Sano ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Par contre, il devait détourner le regard, sinon, il n'arriverai peut être pas à se maîtriser. Il avait de la chance que Nakatsu n'était pas très futé parce qu'après coup, Sano se rendit compte que détourner le regard en rougissant aurait alerté n'importe qui d'autre. Tant qu'il ne se mettait pas à saigner du nez...la chaleur, oui, cela pourrait expliquer, tout. Ou presque.

Le blond continuait de se rapprocher, n'abandonnant pas sa tactique du "plus je suis près, plus vite j'aurai ma réponse". Et de son côté, Izumi reculait jusqu'à être coincé dans le coin du bain. Plus d'échappatoire, à moins de fuir. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, non. Mais il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus, sous prétexte que le corps luisant de son camarade l'attirait de plus en plus. Mais ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour prendre le visage de Sano dans ses mains, afin que leurs yeux se plongent les uns dans les autres.

-Izumi, tu vas arrêter de fuir et me répondre. Et regarde moi dans les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit toujours potes, en fait...  
-Oui...enfin non...c'est compliqué.

Sano voyait la tristesse dans le regard de son ami. Il était content qu'ils étaient amis, mais en y pensant, il voulais plus. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait aussi Ashiya qui revenait dans son esprit. Faudrait qu'il règle cette histoire, qu'il choisisse...Ashiya était une fille, certes, mais vraiment naïve et ne comprenait rien. Mais Nakatsu n'était pas vraiment différent, seulement, c'était un garçon, lui. Mais c'était le côté masculin de Mizuki qui l'attirait...

-Nakatsu...

Le blond avait le regard baissé, une larme traçait son chemin sur sa joue. Le cœur de Sano oublia de battre un instant, figé par cette vue. Il regardait cette larme suivre son chemin sur la joue, puis le cou avant qu'il l'arrête avec ses lèvres. Sa langue remonta le long du cou, suivant le trajet tracé, jusqu'au visage de Shuichi. Ce dernier était surpris, mais Sano aussi, était surpris par son geste. Son corps avait réagit tout seul, il ne le contrôlait plus. Cette fois, il l'avait pris dans ses bras de façon à ne pas le laisser partir. Il voulait une réponse, il l'aurait, sa tête ayant enfin fait un choix, plutôt inattendu pour Sano.

-Ne soit pas triste. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit de simple amis. Mais je veux bien plus.

Izumi susurrait à l'oreille de Nakatsu, le sentant frémir au souffle de sa voix. Cela donnait des frissons à Sano. Il ne pensait pas un jour être aussi impatient, d'avoir autant envie de partager avec quelqu'un tous ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient. Pendant qu'il parlait, il laissait ses doigts courir le long de l'échine du blond. Qu'il aimerait sentir la peau douce de son ami sur la sienne. Mais Shuichi ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa surprise.

-I...Izumi...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Que tu sèches tes larmes. En fait, je n'aurai pas cru que ça me ferai mal que tu sois si heureux qu'on reste ami...  
-Izumi...

Et cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Nakatsu qui avait pris son ami dans ses bras, la tête de Sano dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait les doigts du blond passer dans ses cheveux, c'était agréable et apaisant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son camarade, prudemment. Mais Shuichi continuait de le garder contre lui. Il aurait pu passer une éternité comme ça, mais la réalité les rappela à l'ordre. Un bruit d'objets qui tombent se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils étaient toujours seuls, mais ils se séparèrent, confus et rouges.

Chacun regardaient dans la direction opposée, mais du coin de l'œil, ils s'observaient. Sano sentait encore le contact de leur peau, l'une contre l'autre, les doigts de son ami qui passaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Shuichi avait beau l'énerver très souvent, Sano ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Tout l'attirait, de ses cheveux blonds à ses yeux innocents en passant par ses lèvres dont il avait envie de connaître le goût.

De son côté, Nakatsu s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Il aimait Mizuki, mais en même temps, la sensation de tenir Izumi dans ses bras n'était pas désagréable. Bizarrement, ça l'avait calmé de rester contre son meilleur ami. En regardant Sano du coin de l'œil, il réalisait de plus en plus de choses et surtout le fait qu'il était dans les bains publics et n'avaient pour vêtements qu'une simple serviette.

Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Nakatsu, c'était la façon dont il se surprenait de regarder et de penser à son ami. Certes, une accolade entre ami, c'était normal, mais il avait bien sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose et contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il aurait voulu continuer à tenir Izumi contre lui...

Il sentait encore le contact des doigts de Sano contre sa peau et ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier. Mais il se rendit compte que cela se passait réellement et tourna la tête vers Izumi. Celui-ci en profita pour saisir le visage du blond entre ses mains et se rapprocher. Mais il ne fit rien de plus. Il regardait Shuichi dans le yeux et celui-ci rougissait encore plus. Ils avaient leur visage encore plus près qu'avant.

-Nakatsu...

Mais le footballeur l'interrompit d'un chaste baiser, ce qui surpris un peu Sano et le fit sourire. Après tout, à quoi bon parler puisqu'un simple regard, un simple frisson pouvait tout dire. Mais il n'aurai pas pensé que Shuichi prendrait cette initiative. A lui de continuer, puisqu'il n'était pas rejeté.

Il se plongea dans le regard de son ami avant de l'embrasser doucement, délicatement. Ses mains glissaient le long de la nuque du blond avant de se perdre dans son dos. Celles de Nakatsu allèrent plutôt s'entremêler dans les cheveux noirs d'Izumi. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux, leurs langues se chamaillaient gentiment.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment sans trop s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardaient, plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre, s'y perdant. Les mains de Sano descendirent doucement, le long du dos de Shuichi, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de la serviette. Il regarda intensément son futur amant. Ce dernier le regardait avec confiance. Plus de questionnement inutile, leurs pensées étaient accaparé par l'instant présent et le plaisir qu'ils prenaient à être l'un avec l'autre, l'effleurement de leur peau, de leurs lèvres.

Nakatsu se retrouva à la place de Sano, dans le coin du bain, les bras autour du cou de son ami. Ce dernier avait délaissé les lèvres du blond pour plutôt s'attaquer à sa gorge et descendait lentement. Il laissait sa langue explorer la moindre parcelle de peau. Shuichi frissonnait de plaisir sous les caresses d'Izumi dont les mains n'avaient toujours pas bougé. A présent, Sano s'attaquait au torse du footballeur, sous les gémissements de ce dernier.

Shuichi se cambrait sous les effleurements qu'il sentait sur sa peau. Il attrapa le visage d'Izumi et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sano se redressa pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser suave. Mais le blond se faisait plus entreprenant, ayant entouré le bassin d'Izumi de ses jambes, rouge de l'audace de son initiative.

Les serviettes ne restèrent pas en place longtemps et les deux jeunes hommes se collaient l'un à l'autre, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Nakatsu accaparait totalement l'attention de son amant. Ce dernier observait la moindre réaction du blond, chaque fois qu'il le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait et retenait ce qui faisait le plus réagir son camarade. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusquer les choses, aller trop vite. C'était un moment important pour tous les deux.

Tout d'abord, fallait qu'il le détende et ce n'était pas facile. Shuichi se cambrait sous les attentions de Sano, surtout quand elle se concentrait à un certain endroit. Le footballeur semblait, néanmoins, de plus en plus impatient. Il s'excitait de plus en plus, comme un enfant. Il se faisait plus entreprenant et saisit une des mains de son soupirant se mit à lécher les phalanges de se dernier.

Izumi compris le message. Pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps. Après un dernier regard, il embrassa langoureusement son amant tout en insinuant un doigt dans l'intimité de ce dernier. Le blond continuait son activité, mais laissa la main de Sano pour s'attaquer aux lèvres de ce dernier. Il sentait chaque mouvement en lui, les doigts de son amant qui s'insinuait en lui.

Les deux adolescents savouraient chaque instant. Izumi retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son ami pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il pénétra avec douceur le footballeur tout en se collant à lui. C'était comme s'il voulait fondre en lui. Nakatsu s'était arqué sous la douleur mais Sano lécha les larmes qui commençait à couler le long des joues du blond.

Shuichi se détendit, s'habituant à la présence du membre de son soupirant en lui et prit plaisir lorsque qu'il commença des mouvement de va et vient. Certes, sa position n'était pas des plus confortable, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il était avec son meilleur ami, il était le centre de son attention.

Ils étaient coupé du monde, dans leur bulle. Juste tous les deux. Mais des voix se firent entendre et les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent tout mouvement brusquement et fixèrent la porte. Ils voyaient des ombres et se séparèrent, tout rouge, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître leurs camarades d'internat, Nanba à leur tête.

Ils avaient pu venir gratuitement parce qu'ils avaient déblayé la neige. Mais Sano et Nakatsu ne regrettaient pas d'avoir payer leur entrée, pas après ce qui s'est passé. Shuichi ne tarda pas à ne plus supporter la chaleur et du sortir. Le blond s'allongea sur un banc et son amant à ses côtés. Peu à peu, le footballeur repris ses esprits et croisa le regard d'Izumi. Il songea à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait et rougit avant de finalement rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pensais au fait que tu avais dit que tu ne voulais pas me céder Mizuki.  
-Il se trouve que maintenant, c'est toi que je ne cèderai pas.  
-Izumi...

Sano embrassa brièvement Nakatsu et sourit. Il retourna dans le bain, laissant le blond en compagnie de Taiki. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore un peu perdu dans leur bulle qui venait à peine d'être éclatée. Mais ils espéraient que leur prochaine rencontre intime sera pas dans un lointain futur.

**Fin**

Le premier qui me dit que je les arnaque...bah il a tord..un peu XD Non, je suis pas douée pour les lemon, surtout détaillé -_- Et finalement, je préfère ne pas citer le moindre geste, sinon le moment qu'ils passent perd de sa poésie (si on peut appeler ça un moment poétique XD) En même temps, vous avez évité le viol de Nakatsu...J'ai faillit le faire, mais je tiens trop à Nakatsu pour laisser Sano faire XD J'ai même pas pu faire un Sano pervers comme je le voulais...Une autre fois, tant pis XD


End file.
